


片刻

by vvasasavv



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	片刻

他想也許他們都有些瘋狂，但老實說，不夠瘋狂或是冷血的人也幹不了這行。更何況他們其中之一是活生生將飛機拿去撞牆的人。

所以這也許情有可原—在他們逃出自由港的時侯尼爾吻了他，那個吻與其說是情不自禁，更像是下意識—如果要舉證的話是尼爾自己似乎也嚇了一跳。所以也許更是他自己本身的情不自禁。他們常習慣這些，腎上腺素、腦內啡，尤其是誰都不確定會不會有明天的時候—所以他加深了這個吻。

他們當天晚上就做了愛。尼爾是老手了，他可以感覺得出來，也許比他更熟練，有人著迷於任務中的性愛，他不是這種人，但也許尼爾是：生理性淚水，尼爾從浴室探頭回答，帶著一貫的輕鬆。你真的沒有把人幹哭過嗎？

所以這是他們現在的處境。尼爾頭抵在他的肩膀上喘著氣，專心地用手包圍住他們兩個的性器擼動著，尼爾很認真，這也許有點荒謬，但是，他將手包覆在尼爾的手上，並將吻印在尼爾暗金色的頭髮上。尼爾在性愛上很認真，這是他所感受的，就這些萍水相逢的性愛來說，尼爾幾乎是用盡全身的力氣在承受性愛的重量，他也許說過你應該放輕鬆一些。他將尼爾抱起，尼爾只是用額頭貼著他的，汗水從他的瀏海滴落。尼爾咬著他的嘴唇兀自笑著。這時他會啃咬尼爾所有所及的肌膚，不包括接吻。接吻太像是一種承諾，但他連這個承諾是什麼都不知道。

尼爾也不會接吻，自從第一次後，但他會在高潮時低聲呢喃，他聽不清。

快感從脊椎攀上，他們小聲的喘息，將聲音鑲入彼此的脖子與肩膀，凱特在塑膠布後方沉睡，那些塑膠會吸收一些，海浪會掩蓋一些。尼爾擼動性器的速度變快了，他也知道高潮即將到來—在那一刻他幾乎要將尼爾的頭拉起，將吻貼在他的唇上。接吻是可以觸及靈魂的，不知道哪本廉價雜誌這麼說。

他們的精液撒在尼爾的手上，尼爾隨手將他擦在褲子上。時間快到了，尼爾說。

他從貨櫃的臨時窗看向天空，一隻倒飛的海鷗掠過眼前，這讓大腦有種迷幻感。他不知道尼爾說的是哪種時間。但如果這一切結束。

他在整理自己的衣服時想，如果這一切能結束。

也許他可以約尼爾出來吃個飯，告訴他在這些時候他多麼想吻他。

他很期待尼爾的表情。


End file.
